


Wildest Fantasies

by vanityaffair



Series: Xana~The Little Genie [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost forgot that, I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, Multi, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, alien - Freeform, squids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your deepest fantasies,Your wildest dreams.She can grant them like wishes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Fantasies

Would you like to dream about your greastest fantasy?

Would you like to make this fantasy come true?

On a Planet far away from Earth...A young alien girl by the name of Xana...had a power to make the humans fantasy come true.

Here is one of this fantasies....  
~~~~~~  
On the planet Zenus...

"Stop it!.."A young man cried out as Xana smiled and she had waved her fingers over his smile ridden body as the tentacles curled around his waist then to his hardened cock and then one prodded at his hole know that this was his deepest fantasy...

"Oh goddd...."He moaned and Xana watched from afar and then a tentacle curled around his thighs and then he screamed out as the one that was squirting a luquid at his tight hole and pushed forward and he moaned as it had had began to thrust in and out with ease.

"This is your deepest fantasy..."Xana said and the man shifted and then one tentacle entered his mouth squirting its forbidden liqiuds into his mouth and it thrusted in and out with the pace and he continued to moan but they were muffled.

Then another one prodded at his full ass and then managed to slide in and his eyes shot opened and he felt them go at a tourtous and brutal pace and then he arched his back and he had released all over his chest and it mixed in with the other luquids that was all over his chest.

He groaned and then the tentacles contracted and they released inside of him and he had swallowed down the liquids the tentacle in his mouth released down his throat.

He had closed his eyes slowly and he gasped and he was in his own bed on Earth and he was covered in sweat and he looked down and he noticed something.

There was slime and his cum mixed together on his chest and face.  
He wasn't dreaming or was he?  
~  
Your wildest fanstasies can come true....  
You'll love every bit of it...  
It's your fantasy....  
Enjoy it...  
Just close your eyes and dive into your pool of fantasy...  
~  
A man by the name of Alex was swimming in a pool of blue clear aqua water by himself....

Then suddenly he was pulled under by something he couldn't place.

A long tentacle that had suction cups pulled him further down and he began to shake and move and then suddenly a tentacle forced its way into his mouth and he was thinking that he may drown if he didn't come back up.

But suddenly his lungs became immuned to the water and he began to breath under water.

The tentacle in his mouth had pulled out and he gasped when more tentacles came in and they had grabbed his waist and his arms and thighs.

He was pulled into the squid's grasp and the squid had a tentacle prodd at his hole.

He gasped when he felt it prodd and poke then it broke through the tight barrier of muscle.

He gasped as the tentacle moved around inside of him and he moaned softly as a tentacle had moved across his chest and suckled on his hardening buds with its suction cups.  
Xana watched as she sat in a chair that stayed in place and she watched with great intent.

"Beautiful.."She said and Alex then looked over to her and he gasped then a tentacle took advantage of this moment.

It entered his mouth and then began to copy the speed of the tentacle that was hitting his prostate each time.

He had a hard on and then a curious tentacle had wrapped around it and began to stroke it with ease and Alex moaned muffledly.

"Enjoy your fantasy.."Xana said and she had sipped on a glass of wine and she giggled.

Alex had squirmed and bucked under the grip of the squid's tentacles and then he gasped muffledly as another tenacle had poked at his ass and then it pushed through and he felt like he was gonna be spilt open and then the pleasure of the hard brutal thrusting and stroking was too much for him.

He then sooned arched his back and released in the grip of the squid and he went lack.

He closed his eyes and then he gasped as he was in his bed and he was soaking wet and he looked down and there was bruises and red marks on him.  
~  
Your fantasies fuel me...  
They keep me going....  
I can make them come true...

So you like it rough....

I can make it real rough...  
~  
A young teen named Destin was walking in the woods as he had played with a tree branch.

Then suddenly the tree branch wrapped around his arm and he gasped as it grew more branches and he was thrown onto the ground and he pinned down hard.

The branch had moved around and stripped his clothes without his consent and he gasped as one wormed its rough like bark into his mouth and then one branch had wrapped around his hardening cock and he gasped as the rough like branch tightened causing his cock to turn red.

Then another one lifted his legs up and one prodded at his young tight hole and he gasped and he felt it squirted a liquid that made easy access and it pushed its was in hard.

He cried out in pain as he felt it move across his spot and he arched his back as he thrusted his hips down on to the branch.

Then one branch that he never seen before had rough bumpy like bark as it rubbed across his pink hardening nipples.

He cried out in pain and pleasure and he then felt himself go into a state that made him lose control of his hips.

He humped down on the branch and moaned loudly as the branch that was wrapped around his red hot cock as it slicken up and began to stroke it.  
Xana snickered as she watched from afar and she had a curl of a smile on her dark face.

"Enjoy this roughness..."She says.  
But Destin is too busy humping down on a branch to hear her.

Then he gasped as he released hard and arching his back.

His eyes slowly close and he wakes up on his bed and he looked around and he looks down and he feels sore down south.  
~  
That was enjoyable but I need more...

But I'll be back soon and I'll fullfill more of your wildest fantasies...

Enjoy...

The End~


End file.
